


[Podfic of] AM / written by dsudis

by EosRose



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another midnight rolls around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] AM / written by dsudis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [AM](https://archiveofourown.org/works/41811) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> [Subscribe to Podcast](https://www.blubrry.com/eosrose/)

cover art by eosrose

### Download

File | Size | Duration  
---|---|---  
[MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2015/AM.mp3) | 874.32 KB | 00:00:56  
[MP4](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2015/AM.m4b) | 869.27 KB | 00:00:56  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available to download from the [Eos Rose Productions](http://eosrose.parakaproductions.com/am/) website.

### Links last updated March 18, 2018.


End file.
